


I Don't Care

by Direnli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shinigami, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Vampires are Known
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli
Summary: Podczas gdy Ichigo jest na wymianie studenckiej w USA, odzywa się do niego jego dobry przyjaciel, Urahara Kisuke, który z powodu konsultacji w sprawie jakiegoś naukowego projektu, najbliższe trzy miesiące spędzi w Stanach i prosi go o przysługę. Ichigo przez cały poprzedni rok, kiedy jeszcze był w Japonii, oddawał mu krew, dlatego nie widzi większego problemu w powrocie do dawnego układu łączącego go z wampirem.Lub, w którym Kurosaki zupełnie nieświadomie utwierdza swoich nowych znajomych w przekonaniu, że lubi wampirzy seks, włączając w to idące za tym całe to krwawe gówno.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To jest w zasadzie sequel do tego, co ostatnio zaczęłam pisać :)  
> Zawsze lubiłam wampiry, a wszelkie nieporozumienia i pov outsider to już w ogóle moja ulubiona gałąź każdego fandomu, także mam nadzieję, że czytając to też będziecie się dobrze bawić :)

Wokół chłopców z wymiany studenckiej zawsze bywało dużo szumu. Wśród nich na pewno wyróżniał się najnowszy nabytek ich wydziału, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lisa miała to szczęście, że jej nazwisko także zaczynało się na literę „k” więc często miała okazję pracować z nim razem w grupach (starsi profesorowi nie widzieli bardziej sprawiedliwej metody podziału niż zdanie się na ten niezawodny system, jakim był porządek alfabetyczny). Kiedyś ją to denerwowało, ale ostatnio miało ochotę wręcz ich uścisnąć, nawet pana Robinsona od fonetyki.

Kurosaki był zagadką. Koleżeński, ale dosyć małomówny, wręcz nieprzystępny, jakby był znieczulony na oczywiste sygnały, jakie wysyłały mu podrywające go dziewczyny. Ale co dziwne, zaprzeczył na pytanie, czy kogoś ma. Sama Lisa miała z tym niezłego zgryza, w końcu jednak po kilku grupowych integracjach, na których Ichigo pełnił główną atrakcję, zrozumiała, że może zwyczajnie miał już trochę dosyć bycia w centrum uwagi. Zrobiło się jej trochę głupio.

Z tej obserwacji, która szybko przerodziła się w interakcję, powstała pomiędzy nimi nić porozumienia i odtąd Ichigo zaczął spędzać z nią i resztą jej paczki większość czasu.

Na każdym kierunku obowiązkowym przedmiotem było „Przystosowanie do życia w społeczeństwie”. Pod tą tandetną wydmuszką krył się jednak temat, który niezmiennie intrygował większość ludzi. Zapewne nawet gdyby jego zrealizowanie nie było obligatoryjne i tak aula byłaby przepełniona studentami chętnymi posłuchać czegoś o życiu wampirów i to od jednego z nich.

Profesor Colin Westergren wyraźnie lubił swoją pracę i pod żadnym pozorem nie wydawał się zirytowany ciekawością i czasem naprawdę idiotycznymi pytaniami, jakie potrafili zadawać studenci, kiedy już pierwsza niezręczność minęła. Zawsze pogodny, z radością dzielił się ze studentami swoimi przemyśleniami i historiami. W zasadzie ciężko było wyprowadzić go z równowagi, był więc idealnym materiałem na nauczyciela. Dodatkowo przez to, że wyglądał na około dwadzieścia pięć lat, łatwiej było mu złapać bezpośredni kontakt ze studentami.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Lisa, Eric i Archie byli naprawdę podekscytowani ich pierwszym wykładem z profesorem Westergrenem. Udało im się usiąść w środkowych rzędach, choć Archie był trochę zawiedziony, liczył na coś bliżej. Ichigo poprosił ich o zajęcie dla niego miejsca, ponieważ mógł trochę się spóźnić.

\- Witam wszystkich, nazywam się Colin Westergren i będę miał przyjemność prowadzić z wami zajęcia przez najbliższe sześć tygodni – wampir wystąpił naprzód, uśmiechając się do zebranych.

Przy tak szczerym i szerokim uśmiechu jego kły były wyraźnie widoczne. Lisa nigdy jeszcze nie widziała wampira na żywo, dlatego wraz ze zdecydowaną większością osób na sali otwarcie gapiła się na profesora. Nagle drzwi do auli otworzyły się i wszedł Ichigo.

\- Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział nadal lekko zasapany, szukając ich wzrokiem po sali.

Eric zamachał mu. Ichigo podszedł do nich, szybko zajmując miejsce, które dla niego zaklepali.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co, dobrze, że już jesteś – rzucił pod nosem Archie, nie odrywając wzroku od profesora.

Lisa spojrzała na Ichigo, ciekawa jego pierwszego wrażenia, ale odkąd tu wszedł praktycznie nie poświęcił wampirowi większej uwagi, skupiony na odpisywaniu komuś na komórce. Stuknęła go lekko łokciem, zbulwersowana jego obojętnością.

\- Chwilka - szepnął tylko, dopisując ostatnie słowa. Lisa próbowała podejrzeć z kim pisze, ale wszystko było po japońsku. Niezadowolona spoglądała na niego z wyrzutem, dopóki Ichigo wreszcie nie skończył i nie schował telefonu do kieszeni. Lisa chciała go zapytać, co było takiego ważnego, ale profesor Westergren właśnie zadał im pytanie. Poderwała głowę, nie chcąc tracić więcej z wykładu.

\- … czy którekolwiek z was spotkał już wcześniej wampira, a może znacie kogoś, kto jest wampirem? Śmiało, podnieście ręce do góry, jestem ciekawy waszych doświadczeń.

Na auli garstka uczniów uniosła do góry dłonie, a wraz z nimi, ku zaskoczeniu Lisy, Erica i Archiego, również Ichigo.

\- Poznałeś jednego z nich i nawet nic nie powiedziałeś? – stwierdził niemal z wyrzutem Archie, uprzedzając Lisę, która już otwierała usta, żeby spytać o to samo.

Ichigo śmiał wyglądać na nieco skonsternowanego, kiedy wzruszył ramionami, odpowiadając z lekką skruchą – nie wiedziałem, że was to interesuje.

\- Stary, jaja sobie robisz… - Ericowi w ostatnie chwili udało się nie krzyknąć, kiedy wychylił się zza nich, aby rzucić Ichigo znaczące spojrzenie.

Tymczasem profesor Westergren poprosił osoby, które podniosły rękę o podzielenie się swoimi historiami, o ile oczywiście wyrażały takie chęci. Większość odpowiedzi była dość banalna, jak na przykład, kiedyś widziałem wampira na ulicy, mój tata pracuje w urzędzie ds. wampirów i kiedyś jak tam byłem, to kilku spotkałem albo że kiedyś po sąsiedzku mieszkał u nas na ulicy wampir i znaliśmy się z widzenia. Zdarzały się jednak dużo ciekawsze. Jedna z dziewczyn, na przykład, którą Lisa rozpoznała z roku wyżej, przyznała, że kiedyś zaprzyjaźniła się z wampirem, który pracował w sklepie pod jej blokiem.

\- Uuuu! – dało się słyszeć z auli, dziewczynie wyraźnie jednak nie przeszkadzały te insynuacje i to, że teraz każda para oczu w sali śledziła jej reakcję – tylko się kolegowaliśmy – uśmiechnęła się słodko, jedynie podsycając zamieszanie, jakie wokół siebie wywoływała.

\- Nic ciekawego się od niej nie dowiemy – mruknął pod nosem Eric.

Na szczęście profesor po chwili jej podziękował i przeszedł do kolejnej osoby, a potem jeszcze następnej aż wreszcie dotarł do Kurosakiego. Lisa poruszyła się ze zniecierpliwieniem, nie mogąc się doczekać.

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Ichigo.

\- O! Jesteś z Japonii?

\- Tak.

\- W Japonii chyba nietrudno natknąć się na wampira. Tamtejsza społeczność jest jedną z najliczniejszych na świecie – profesor Westergren zaśmiał się, spoglądając po sali – myślę, że niektórych z was może to zainteresować, że u nas w kraju populacja wampirów jest dosyć przeciętna, nic więc dziwnego, że tak niewielu miało okazję napotkać na swojej drodze jednego z nas.

\- Wracając jednak do tematu, Ichigo, jak to wyglądało w twoim przypadku? Kiedy nastąpiło bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia? – profesor mrugnął, ponownie zwracając się do Kurosakiego.

\- Kiedy zostałem dawcą krwi - przyznał otwarcie Ichigo.

Przez chwilę nawet sam Westergren wydawał się zaskoczony, ale szybko ponownie się uśmiechnął, kontynuując.

\- To trochę wyprzedza nasz kolejny temat zajęć, ale bardzo cieszę się, że mogłeś się tym pochwalić, ponieważ w USA wciąż borykamy się z niedostateczną ilością chętnych wolontariuszy i takich ludzi, jak ty, nigdy dość.

Lisa nie rozumiała, dlaczego im bardziej profesor mu schlebiał, tym grymas Ichigo się pogłębiał. Ale odpowiedź nadeszła z kolejnym pytaniem.

\- Wiele osób chce pomóc, ale ma opory, może, oczywiście jeśli chcesz, podzielisz się tym z nami, jak to było w twoim przypadku. Skąd taka decyzja, dlaczego postanowiłeś oddać krew na ten szczytny cel?

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zrobiłem to dla pieniędzy.

Lisa poczuła, że nie tylko ona właśnie zbierała szczękę z podłogi. Wszyscy zdawali się wstrzymać oddech, czekając na to, co powie profesor, który obecnie zaniemówił, chyba lekko porażony poziomem szczerości Ichigo.

\- Ech… cóż, bez względu na powody to i tak szlachetny gest, krwi nie można wyprodukować, dlatego każda kropla się liczy.

Westergrenowi udało się jakoś wybrnąć, choć ta niezręczność towarzyszyła mu już do końca zajęć.

Zaraz po skończeniu wykładu wzięli Ichigo na spytki.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w Japonii płacą za oddawanie krwi – stwierdził Eric zafascynowany – kurde, jakby tak było u nas, może sam bym się skusił.

\- Nie wszędzie, ale jest kilka programów rządowych – uściślił Ichigo.

\- Ja bym chyba nie mogła, boję się igieł, fuj…. – Lisa wykrzywiła się. Kątem oka złapała, jak Ichigo również lekko się wzdrygnął, a może tylko jej się zdawało, w końcu ktoś, kto oddawał krew, nie mógł mieć awersji do takich rzeczy.

\- Wow! – Archie poklepał Ichigo po ramieniu, śmiejąc się głośno – ale go zatkało, normalnie nie wiedział, co ci powiedzieć. Siostra mówiła mi, że facet jest gadułą, a ty zamknąłeś mu usta, już na pierwszych zajęciach.

Ichigo podrapał się po szyi, milcząc. Wyraźnie nie chciał ciągnąć tego tematu.

Kiedy wyszli z gmachu ich wydziału i skierowali się do akademika, nadal z podekscytowaniem rozprawiając na temat ostatnich zajęć, a Ichigo z lekko skwaszoną miną towarzyszył im obok, nie odzywając się, jakiś mężczyzna zaszedł im drogę. Prawie się zderzyli. Nie wiedzieli, jak mogli wcześniej go nie zauważyć, dosłownie jakby wyrósł przed nimi z podziemi.

\- Miałeś czekać gdzie indziej – Ichigo zwrócił się z wyrzutem do mężczyzny, najwyraźniej go znając.

Lisa zmierzyła obcego wzrokiem. Na pewno był po trzydziestce. Miał włosy w ładnym, chłodnym odcieniu blondu. Nigdy nie lubiła bardziej żółtych odcieni. Były ohydne. Mężczyzna nosił ciemnoszary garnitur z prostą białą koszulę bez krawata, rozpiętą pod szyją. W zasadzie do tego, żeby zaczęło wyglądać to nieprzyzwoicie, brakowało tylko jeszcze jednego guzika. Nie można mu było odmówić tego, że był przystojny. Lisa miała jednak nieodparte wrażenie, że jego sylwetka znacznie korzystniej prezentowałaby się, gdyby jego garnitur miejscami nie był widocznie wymięty, a twarz, gdyby okalające ją włosy były w nieco mniejszym nieładzie. Przez to wyglądał trochę tak, jakby wyszedł z domu tak, jak stał.

\- Ładnie tu macie, nie mogłem odmówić sobie tej małej wycieczki – mężczyzna zaśmiał się, zupełnie niezrażony mało przyjemnym powitaniem. – Nie przedstawisz mnie? – uniósł brwi.

Ichigo westchnął, a Lisa, która nauczyła się już mniej więcej go odczytywać, była niemal pewna, że jego chwilowa złość już gdzieś wyparowała.

\- Dobrze, to Lisa, Archie i Eric, a to jest Kisuke Urahara.

Mężczyzna uprzejmie powitał się i uścisnął każdemu z nich dłoń.

\- Myślałem, że na kampus nie wpuszczają przypadkowych ludzi – powiedział Ichigo.

\- Wszystko zależy od uroku osobistego – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przekornie, ujawniając, że para jego zębów była wyraźnie zbyt ostra i wydłużona, jak na ludzkie standardy.

\- Jesteś wampirem! – wypalił Archie.

\- Nie da się ukryć – mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął, dając im kolejną okazję na przyjrzenie się jego imponującym kłom. Instynktownie Lisa odsunęła się. Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałaby się znaleźć w zasięgu takich kłów. Po chwili orientując się, co robi, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, zażenowana swoją reakcją. Ale jeden rzut oka na chłopaków wystarczył, by podźwignąć jej ego z kolan. Ich miny też były nietęgie. Jedynym niewzruszonym z całej ich czwórki pozostał Ichigo, który pokiwał tylko głową, jakby doskonale orientując się w tym, co robił Kisuke.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem sprawić, żebyście poczuli się niekomfortowo – wampir pokajał się, wyglądając na autentycznie skruszonego.

Lisa zerknęła na Ichigo, który wcale nie wyglądał, jakby był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Profesor Westergren był zupełnie inny… taki ludzki. Dopiero w obecności tego mężczyzny po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, jak kruchymi byli istotami w porównaniu do wampirów. Patrzyła na Ichigo z podziwem, który stał pewnie na nogach, jakby pierwotny lęk przed znajdującym się obok nich drapieżnikiem, nie miał nad nim żadnej mocy.

\- W zasadzie możemy już iść, chciałem jeszcze coś zjeść, ale możemy zatrzymać się na coś po drodze – Ichigo zwrócił się do wampira.

\- Zawsze mogę coś ugotować – zaproponował Kisuke.

\- Po moim trupie! – Ichigo zaprotestował, na co wampir żachnął się, ale nic nie powiedział na swoją obronę.

Nawet, kiedy Kurosaki już się z nimi pożegnał i był już daleko, idąc ramię w ramię z wampirem, w głowie Lisy nadal odbijały się jego słowa. Jakoś wymawiane w obecności wampira zdanie typu „po moim trupie” nabierało zupełnie nowego, dużo poważniejszego brzmienia, mimo to Ichigo wypowiedział je zupełnie swobodnie.

***

Po publicznym przyznaniu się Ichigo do oddawania krwi za pieniądze w szkole było trochę głośno, ale trudno było skrzywdzić plotkami kogoś, kto nie wstydził się tego, co zrobił, dlatego szepty za plecami nie trwały zbyt długo. Również dziwna znajomość Ichigo z nieco przerażającym wampirem rozmyła się gdzieś w trakcie. Kurosaki powiedział im, że to jego dobry przyjaciel i że będąc w Stanach chciał się z nim spotkać. Nie było w tym nic sensacyjnego, dlatego temat zginął śmiercią naturalną.

Dopiero miesiąc później wszystko nabrało tempa.

Tak już jest, że w szatni trudno uniknąć poczynienia pewnych, nawet mimowolnych obserwacji, a do takich zaliczało się zwrócenie uwagi na zabandażowane przedramię Kurosakiego, czasem była to lewa, czasem prawa ręka. Ale Eric nie zapytał, ponieważ Ichigo normalnie grał z nimi w kosza, nie sprawiał wrażenie kontuzjowanego i nie było widać, żeby jakoś specjalnie oszczędzał się na w-fie.

Dopiero, kiedy Kurosaki przyszedł z plastrem przyklejonym nad obojczykiem, Eric poważnie się zaniepokoił.

\- Hej, co ci się stało? – zapytał.

Ichigo, który akurat grzebał w plecaku, nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odpowiedział bezceremonialnie – wampir mnie ugryzł.

Na widok jego niedowierzającego spojrzenia, Kurosaki uniósł jedynie brwi, jak gdyby to nie było nic wielkiego, wprawiając tym Erica w jeszcze większe osłupienie.

\- Masz na myśli, że…eee _wampir_ – chciał się jeszcze upewnić.

Ichigo skinął głową zupełnie poważnie, patrząc na niego, jakoś tak dziwne, jakby nie rozumiał, z czym Eric miał problem.

\- Tylko nie rozgłaszaj tego, proszę – dodał po namyśle Ichigo, jakby wreszcie dotarło do niego, do czego właśnie się przyznał.

Eric ze świstem wciągnął powietrza. Nie przypuszczał... Ichigo w ogóle nie przypominał kogoś, kogo kręciły by takie rzeczy, ale co on wiedział. Jak widać, chyba naprawdę mało go znali.

Ichigo tymczasem nadal chyba czekał na jego odpowiedź. Poza tym wydawał się kompletnie niewzruszony lub w jakikolwiek sposób zażenowany tym, że Eric właśnie odkrył jego fetysz.

\- Ok – zgodził się Eric słabo, czując jak zasycha mu w gardle.

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, a co jeśli Ichigo robił to dla pieniędzy? Ta myśl na chwilę go zmroziła, ale zebrał się w sobie i zapytał.

\- Ichigo… yyy przepraszam, to głupie, ale tak tylko dla jasności, nie robisz tego dla pieniędzy, prawda? – wreszcie udało mu się wyjąkać, kiedy spocony, mocno ściskał dłońmi materiał spodni, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Kurosaki wyglądał, jakby potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby przetrawić jego słowa. Po chwili parsknął, kręcąc głową.

\- Dzięki, że się o mnie martwisz i rozumiem, skąd ta obawa – Ichigo pochylił się w jego stronę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy i położyć rękę na ramieniu- ale nie, nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, już nie - zakończył uśmiechając się niemal nostalgicznie.

\- Aha – odpowiedział Eric. Cholera jasna, nie pamiętał, kiedy Ichigo ostatnio uśmiechał się w ten sposób, chyba nigdy. Sprawa była poważna.

Zaraz, zaraz, Ichigo powiedział, że już tego nie robi, to znaczy, że kiedyś uprawiał wampirzy seks za pieniądze. Eric złapał się za głowę. To było dla niego za dużo.

Musiał powiedzieć o tym Lisie i Archiemu.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Coooo! – krzyknęła Lisa, aż parę osób na korytarzu odwróciło się w ich stronę.

\- Cicho... – upomniał ją Eric, lekko się pesząc.

Lisa oparła się o ścianę, bezwładnie zsuwając się po niej na podłogę. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy, w których odbijało się niedowierzanie.

\- Nie przesłyszałeś się?

\- Sam mi to powiedział.

Lisa wyraźnie nie mogła tego pojąć, ponieważ tylko jak w trasie kiwała głową. Cóż, przynajmniej jedna sprawa się wyjaśniła. Jej seksapil był w jak najlepszym porządku, po prostu Ichigo nie był nią zainteresowany w ten sposób. O Boże, ale żeby z wampirem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Eric kucnął obok niej, niezręcznie poklepując ją po ramieniu.

\- Ja też nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Lisa trwała jeszcze przez chwilę w odrętwieniu, po chwili jednak spojrzała chyłkiem na Erica z nowym błyskiem w oku.

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć, kim on jest.

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?! Lisa. Lisa! Niech to szlag! – Eric poderwał się goniąc przyjaciółkę, która podbiegła, machając w stronę właśnie schodzącego ze schodów Archiego.

***

\- Co wy gadacie! Ichigo! – Archie pewnie już by wył, gdyby bez przerwy go nie dzióbali, próbując go uciszyć – nie wierzę.

\- No to uwierz.

\- Eric, powtarzasz się – skomentowała Lisa, choć z wyraźnie mniejszą kąśliwością niż zwykle.

Wszyscy czuli się jakoś dziwnie wyeksploatowani emocjonalnie po poznaniu sekretu Ichigo. Poszli do akademików po koc, a teraz siedzieli na nim na trawie, trzymając się jak najdalej od tłumów, aby nikt ich nie podsłuchał.

\- Nie rozumiem, przecież to niebezpieczne - Lisa zwiesiła głowę, skubiąc trawę.

\- Najdziwniejsze było to, że w ogóle się nie wstydził. Ja nawet, jak o tym pomyślę, czuję się niezręcznie – przyznał cicho Eric, rumieniąc się.

\- A co jeśli ten wampir go zmusza?

\- Nie wyglądało na to, poza tym żebyście widzieli, jak Ichigo się uśmiechał na samo jego wspomnienie. To chyba nie jest normalne.

Archie uniósł do góry palec.

\- Pragnę zwrócić uwagę tu zebranych na jedną ważną kwestię, którą każdy chyba boi się poruszyć. Panie i panowie, chyba umyka wam fakt, że Ichigo przyznał się do tego, że kiedyś uprawiał z wampirami krwawy seks za pieniądze. Czy tylko mi zapala się w tej chwili czerwona lampka.

\- Boże, Archie, musiałeś. To obrzydliwe! – Lisa lekko pozieleniała na twarzy.

\- Hej! A ja dzielę z nim pokój – powiedział Eric wznosząc do góry ręce – postawcie się w mojej sytuacji. Nic już nie będzie takie samo – zakończył grobowym głosem.

\- To co zrobimy? – spytała Lisa – może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym z profesorem Westergrenem? – zaproponowała nieśmiało.

\- No i co mu powiemy?! Przepraszamy panie profesorze, czy może nam pan poradzić, co zrobić w sytuacji, kiedy nasz kolega pieprzy się z wampirem i pozwala mu się ugryźć, bo najwidoczniej lubi takie rzeczy – ociekające sarkazmem słowa Archiego skutecznie odebrały Lisie resztki nadziei.

\- Ale nie możemy tego tak zostawić?

\- Przecież nie zadzwonisz na policję. Ichigo jest pełnoletni. Choć mimo wszystko nie wiem, czy to co robi, jest do końca legalne – Eric zaczął się zastanawiać.

\- Dobra, chłopaki. Już mi skóra cierpnie, jak o tym gadamy. Coś wymyślę. Dajecie mi tylko trochę czasu – Lisa skrzyżowała ręce, energicznie pocierając ramiona, chcąc pozbyć się dreszczy.

Nie mieściło się jej w głowie, jak Ichigo mógł robić coś tak obrzydliwego, a przede wszystkim niebezpiecznego. A może właśnie o adrenalinę chodziło.

***

Lisa zapukała do drzwi.

\- Proszę.

Wahała się tylko sekundę, ale w końcu chwyciła za klamkę i nacisnęła ją drżącą ręką. Drzwi łatwo ustąpiły, ukazując profesora Westergrena siedzącego za biurkiem. To był jego pokój, a ona przyszła do niego sama, nie mówiąc nic chłopakom z obawy, że ponownie storpedują jej pomysł. Przełknęła ślinę.

Wampir uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco, zapewne już z korytarza słysząc jej szaleńczo bijące serce. Lisa postąpiła naprzód, biorąc oferowane jej krzesło.

\- Eliza, tak? Dobrze pamiętam – Westergren zagadnął.

\- Lisa – udało się jej wydusić, pomimo ściśniętego gardła.

\- Och, przepraszam. Ale byłem blisko!

Pogodna aura, jaką roztaczała wokół siebie profesor, naprawdę pomagała.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odparła, uśmiechając się blado, ale szczerze. Naprawdę go lubiła. Czuła tylko autentyczną troskę, kiedy patrzył na nią, cierpliwie czekając, aż podzieli się z nim problemem, z jakim do niego przyszła. Właśnie dlatego Lisa mimo dręczących ją wątpliwości, postanowiła zaryzykować i poradzić się go w tak delikatnej sprawie.

\- To nie dotyczy mnie, chciałabym się więc upewnić, że… nie chciałabym żeby to, co powiem, wyszło poza ten pokój – Lisa oblizała usta.

\- Mogę zapewnić dyskrecję, ale jeśli ta sprawa dotyczy któregoś z moich studentów i w grę wchodzi jakakolwiek krzywda, jeśli uznam to za konieczne, chciałbym zostawić sobie furtkę na interwencję – po namyśle powiedział Westergren, ważąc słowa.

Lisa pokiwała głową. Doceniała, że był z nią uczciwy, ale to nie czyniło tego łatwiejszym.

\- Panie profesorze, tu nie chodzi o żaden mobbing albo coś podobnego… To raczej delikatna sprawa. Nie wiem, może nie powinnam tu przychodzić. To nie moja sprawa, może nie powinnam się wtrącać w czyjeś życie – Lisa zaczęła się wycofywać, szykując się do wstania.

\- Lisa, proszę. Usiądź – Westergren przemówił do niej spokojnie i jakoś pod spojrzeniem jego zmartwionych oczu Lisa się zawahała. – Zacznijmy od początku, tylko spokojnie. I chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że nawet jeśli sprawa nie dotyczy ciebie bezpośrednio, twoja troska o przyjaciół jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.

\- Bo ostatnio… - wzięła wdech, próbując wziąć się w garść - dowiedziałam się, że jeden z moich znajomych jest w relacji z wampirem.

Westergren pokiwał głową, słuchając.

\- Tylko, że oni _to_ robią. Wszystko włącznie z gryzieniem i mój kolega nie ma nic przeciwko – zakończyła kulawo, czując, jak z zażenowania piecze ją twarz.

Wyraz twarzy wampira zrobił się nieczytelny.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś z tym do mnie. Próbowałaś porozmawiać o tym ze swoim kolegą? Powiedziałaś mu, że się o niego martwisz?

Lisa gwałtownie pokręciła głową, zaciskając usta.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział tylko Westergren. Lisa jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go, żeby był tak śmiertelnie poważny.

Profesor wstał, okrążył biurko i usiadł na nim, opierając się rękami o blat.

\- W zasadzie, jeśli robi to z własnej nieprzymuszej woli, nie możemy za wiele zrobić. I lepiej byłoby, gdybyś sama zwierzyła mu się ze swoich obaw niż antagonizowała jego kochanka.

\- A co, jeśli… – Lisa podniosła wzrok, nie potrafiąc skończyć pytania. Ale Westergren nawet się nie zastanawiał, kiedy dokończył po niej z łatwością.

\- … to nie jest z jego nieprzymuszonej woli?

Spojrzał na nią bacznie, widocznie jej twarz musiała doskonale odzwierciedlać te obawy, ponieważ dodał z ciężkim westchnieniem.

\- Nie można tego całkowicie wykluczyć – słowa Westergrena podziałały na Lisę jak kubeł zimnej wody – ale najlepiej byłoby najpierw przyjrzeć się temu wampirowi. Znasz go?

\- Niestety, nie.

Westergren zasępił się.

\- Jeśli powiedziałabyś mi o kogo dokładnie chodzi, być może mógłbym dowiedzieć się tego na własną rękę.

Lisa spojrzała w bok. Już czuła się źle, przychodząc tu za jego plecami, ale postanowiła zaufać Westergrenowi.

\- To Ichigo.

Oczy wampira rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Dobrze, zajmę się tym. Postaram się nie zawieść twojego zaufania – brzmiał dziwnie odlegle, jakby myślami był już zupełnie gdzie indziej.

***

\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć? – pomarańczowowłosa głowa Kurosakiego pojawiła się w drzwiach.

\- Tak, proszę wejdź – zaprosił Westergren .

Ichigo podszedł do biurka odsuwając sobie krzesło. Kiedy usiadł, chłopak spojrzał na niego z przelotnym zainteresowaniem. Westergren miał nadzieję, że nie dostrzegł jego zdenerwowania. W końcu, nie co dzień gościł u siebie w pokoju potomka jednego z najsłynniejszych rodów łowców wampirów.

Oczywiście, że zaintrygował go student, który już na pierwszych zajęciach bez żadnego skrępowania przyznał się do oddawania krwi za pieniądze i nie omieszkał dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej.

_Kurosaki._

Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby niesprawiedliwie potraktował studenta, tylko ze względu na jego pochodzenie, ale Ichigo, wyraźnie świadomy swego dziedzictwa, już na pierwszych zajęciach postanowił zakpić sobie z czegoś tak cennego i szlachetnego. Westergren ani przez chwilę mu nie uwierzył. Żaden z szanujących się rodów łowców nie pozwoliłby jednemu z nich zniżyć się do czegoś takiego.

Innymi słowy, Kurosaki śmiał się z niego w żywe oczy. Westergren nie był długo wampirem i nie stał za nim żaden stary ani liczący klan. Ichigo musiał to wiedzieć, dlatego bezkarnie pozwolił sobie na takie żarty.

Krew była życiem. Brak szacunku wobec ludzi, którzy z dobroci serca oddawali to, co mieli najcenniejsze, aby oni mogli żyć, było niewybaczalne.

Westergren spojrzał na Kurosakiego, którego wyraz twarzy aktualnie wahał się gdzieś pomiędzy znudzeniem, a obojętnością. Widok ten sprawił, że coś w nim zawrzało, ale zgniótł ten zalążek wściekłości, nie pozwalając, aby na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś więcej poza uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Tym razem Kurosaki przekroczył linię. Opowiadanie rówieśnikom bzdur, że uprawia wampirzy seks to już było za dużo. Westergren nie mógł tak tego zostawić.

\- Chciałbym wyjaśnić pewną kwestię – zaczął, starając nadać swojemu głosowi poważne brzmienie. Podziałało. Kurosaki podniósł z zaciekawieniem głowę, wyczuwając, że coś wisi w powietrzu.

_Cholera, jest bystry_ , zauważył mimochodem Westergren, podczas gdy kontynuował – doszły mnie słuchy, że masz intymny związek z wampirem. Twoi przyjaciele martwią się o ciebie.

Miał nadzieję zagrać mu na uczuciach wspomnieniem o przyjaciołach, ale ton Kurosaki pozostał całkowicie chłodny, kiedy stwierdził krótko.

\- To moja prywatna sprawa.

\- Mylisz się – Westergren powiedział przez zęby. – Nie zamierzam pozwolić, abyś dalej szerzył te głupoty. Wkładam tyle wysiłku, aby pomóc ludziom nas zrozumieć i nie pozwolę, aby jakiś zadufany chłopak zabawiał innych podobnymi wyssanymi z palca historyjkami.

To by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o samokontrolę.

Ichigo wstał.

Westergren machnął ręką.

\- Odpuść sobie te pompatyczne przedstawienia. Doskonale wiem, kim jesteś – już nic go nie obchodziło. Uśmiechnął się, czując satysfakcję na widok odmalowującego się na twarzy chłopka szoku.

\- Ej! Niech pan trochę zwolni - Kurosaki podniósł do góry ręce w obronnym geście – chyba doszło do jakiegoś nieporozumienia.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odparł zimno.

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym jak cywilizowani ludzie? O co dokładnie panu chodzi?

\- Daruj sobie tę szopkę – Westergren spuścił jednak nieco z tonu, zbity z tropu reakcją Kurosakigo. – Rozumiem, że możesz nie mieć dobrego zdania o wampirach, ale to nie powód, żeby kpić sobie z dawców krwi albo związków miedzy wampirami a ludźmi.

Ichigo klepnął się w czoło.

\- Czy przez przebywanie wśród ludzi doszczętnie stępił ci się węch – szarpnął bluzę, zsuwając ją na lewe ramię, złapał za naklejony tam plaster, odrywając go z równą zaciekłością.

Westergren sapnął, kompletnie zaskoczony. Na skórze nad obojczykiem Kurosakiego widniał schludny ślad kłów. Pociągnął nosem, wyczuwając delikatny aromat krwi. Rana była już praktycznie zagojona, ale Westergren instynktownie wiedział, że nie może być starsza niż kilka dni. Nawet krew łowców nie mogła zapewnić im tak szybkiej regeneracji.

Zrobił kilka bezwiednych kroków w tył, niemal zderzając się z szafką.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ktoś zaoferował Kurosakiemu swoją życiową esencję. Wampirzy jad służył do paraliżowania ofiary. A przynajmniej to były informacje, o których wiedziała opinia publiczna, tylko nieliczni mieli świadomość, że działanie jadu zależało głownie od intencji wampira.

Ktokolwiek, z kim Kurosaki podzielił się swoją krwią, musiał uznać go na tyle godnym zaufania, aby zaoferować mu ten dar.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Ichigo nasunął bluzę z powrotem, spoglądając w jego stronę z lekkim uśmiechem. Ku zaskoczeniu Westergrena, nie był to jednak uśmiech tryumfu.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- W porządku – stwierdził po prostu Ichigo – w sumie, przynajmniej dowiedziałem się, jak to wszystko opacznie zrozumieli moi znajomi.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro – Westeregren ponowił, wstydząc się za swoje zachowanie. Tak bardzo zawsze starał się nie być stronniczy, a tymczasem tak łatwo przyszło mu ocenić Ichigo przez pryzmat stereotypowego członka rodziny łowców wampirów.

\- Czy to, co powiedziałeś wtedy na wykładzie, było prawdą? – odważył się zapytać, będąc zbyt ciekawym.

Ichigo zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak – przyznał, dodając z krzywym uśmiechem – potrzebowałem trochę gotówki, mój ojciec bywa prawdziwym dupkiem.

Westergren pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Prostolinijność tego chłopaka naprawdę była cudowna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto może, niech zostawi komentarz :) bardzo lubię wiedzieć, jakie są wrażenia czytelników.  
> Akurat, jak mam wenę, bieżące obowiązki i zamęt, utrudniają mi pisanie :/   
> Chciałabym jednak poinformować tych, którzy może czekają, że pracuję nad nowym rozdziałem Synergii i prequelem do I Don't Care, bo za bardzo spodobał mi się pomysł Kisuke, jako wampira i ciągle siedzi mi to w głowie ;D


End file.
